Godzilla: The Monarch Files: Miscellaneous Information
by NeoScriptGenius12
Summary: A collection of miscellaneous info and worldbuilding not included in Godzilla: The Monarch Files. Added from other sites and finally brought here.
1. Info I

Ages of Monsters:

**Monster Age Zero:** Occurred 85,000-75,000 years ago during the time of Mu. First instance of kaiju being worshipped as Gods. This age ended with the sinking of Mu around the "Toba Super Eruption".

**First Age of Monsters**:  
Occurred from 4000 BC to 476 BC. First appearance of kaiju like Ouroboros, the first known Alpha of the kaiju in its era. Primarily occurred around Ancient Greece, Western Europe, and Eastern Asia. Much folklore has been inspired by this event. First appearance of liminal species derivative of humanity, and first instance of humanity discovering magic and Yggdrasil, the massive tree believed to be the source of magic.

Ended with most mages and liminal species going into the shadows following a decline in magic. Remaining non-nuclear kaiju species enter hibernation.

**Second Age of Monsters**:

**1954-Today.** Still ongoing. Most widespread instance of kaiju existing yet. Recent developments include the uncovering of the previous ages. First widespread instance of radioactive kaiju following the atomic era.

[=]

**A/N: **This will be a very short collection of miscellaneous worldbuilding that was not included in the main story. Work on the sequel is underway.


	2. Info II

**State of the World:**

_**North America:**__ First area to experience burrowing kaiju attacks*, showing that simply staying away from the coast lines wasn't enough. Still alive with advanced sonar able to detect underground monsters, but at least coastal living is cheap, mainly for people with jobs there or the crazy ones._

_*Sasori in 1959. More prominent examples would include Gorosaurus and Urogora in Europe along with Baragon in Japan._

_**Middle East:**__ Experiencing increased rainfall and flora growth due to Biollante spores, but this comes with a danger of its own._

_**Panama City:**__ Half of it gone due to a kaiju self destructing in 2009._

_South America: Guatemala has an underground hole that leads to the Hollow Earth and Meganulon infestations have been a problem until the last two decades, but otherwise SA is recovering and has managed to coexist with kaiju Mogilos._

_**Europe**__: Republic of Moldova is gone, and areas around water like the UK and Mediteranean Islands are especially at risk._  
_So far, Vogeladra and Chelonra have done a decent job guarding it._

_New Mecha's built in the late 00's help further guard it._

_**Russia:**__ Moscow quarantined but slowly recovering from its collapse._

_**Africa:**__ Manages to coexist with kaiju Bunagi who lives in nearby jungle. Emergence place of Megaguirus I._

_Lacks a powerful AKM, but has managed to be the first continent to successfully use an ancient ritual against a kaiju._

_**Australia:**__ Second largest recruiting ground for CKR and KDF forces following the Kamacuras outbreak. Doing better._

_**Atlantic Ocean:**__ Home of many mermaid species, both those in underwater kingdoms and living nomadically. Often victim to attacks from wandering megafauna since the Age of Monsters began._

_Apex Kaiju of this ocean was Atlantic Scourge till it was successfully selaed in a trench during an operation in concert with the KDF's Gotengo, but it will likely escape sooner then later._

_**Pacific Ocean:**__ Apex Kaiju is Godzilla. Home to Monster Islands._

_It is believed that Godzilla is personally responsible for culling the more aggressive and gluttonous megafauna in these areas._

_**Japan:**__ Basically a miniature Catachan._  
_Half is jungles and rodents of unusual size, the other half is civilization. A second world country, but one with a massive reputation for monster fighting experience and toughness. A prime recruiting ground._

_Adding the local presence of benevolent kaiju like King Caesar, Mothra and Battra from the northern Infant Island, and Godzilla himself who doesn't tolerate threats to the area around his home, and Japan itself is now surprisingly secure._

_**India:**__ Most likely to experience attacks from swarms of smaller megafauna like Breachers and Dagon spawn, but Mystic/Mecha hybrid Gandiva is a big help in that regard._

_**China:**__ Large and governed by various feuding controlling groups, one of which worships Varan, reactions to kaiju attacks are somewhat scattered, especially with only one AKM*. At least they have a large military to compensate. Has experienced two large scale underground kaiju outbreaks since 1995 and has required assistance from a foreign Mecha for the second one._

_*R.O.S.I.E._


	3. Info III

The world's current supply of Mecha's, not counting advanced battleships or ground vehicles like the Gotengo or Maser tanks.

**North America:  
**  
-Hammerdown

**Australia:**

-Kinkuto

**China:  
**  
-R.O.S.I.E.

**India:  
**  
-Gandiva

**Japan:  
**  
-Moguera

**Europe:  
**  
-Chelonra

-Vogeladra

**Destroyed: **

-Steel Zeus [DIB by Kikiron in 1995]

-Mechagodzilla II [DIB by Godzilla in 1995]

-Red Ronin [DIB by M-Berserker, Godzilla, and hazardous environmental conditions in 1995]


	4. Info IV

A list of official organizations that deal with Kaiju. Religious or terrorist groups like the Cult of G do not count.

**-Anti-Megalosaurus Force (AMF)**: First started by Japan after the Age of Monsters began in 1954, this section of the JSDF was later folded into the KDF following a battle between Godzilla and Rodan in Vietnam that caused devastation during the already violent war.

**-G-Force:** Originally founded to deal with Godzilla following his return in 1963 and later destruction of the first G-Base not long afterwards. Despite being founded to come up with different ways to contain or terminate Godzilla, this UN-based group has assisted in other megafauna attacks. Following the events of 1995 and the destruction of much of their infrastructure, they still remain albeit in more of an Intelligence-gathering role and are more concerned with evacuation or redirection of monsters, but nevertheless armed agents can be found in the field alongside other ground based infantry during major attacks.

**-Monarch:** Started by the US government and later turned into a UN organization following the nuclear tests of 1954 and the first sightings of Godzilla before his infamous first raid. Monarch's main function is to study kaiju, usually by analyzing biological samples, observing behavior, gathering intel, and digging up and hunting for fossils of ancient species related to known kaiju to learn possible weaknesses. Having gained a vast increase in power since their founding, they also have authorization on how to deal with sightings of new individual kaiju and are responsible for containing multiple sites around dormant or captured megafauna amongst other responsibilities.

**-Monster Islands:** A group of ancient islands. Aside from containing relics from an old civilization and dwarf species of intermediate organisms with prehistoric and modern traits, the MI also act as a massive containment facility, one devoted to studying active kaiju that have been lured or directly taken to the island. Aside from acting as a prison, it also is used as a way to observe kaiju in a natural habitat while causing as little stress as possible to the animals lest they attempt a breach.

Current Head Warden is one Doctor Niko Tatopolous.

**-K-Watch:** A group of Toho-funded weather and animal behavior experts devoted to tracking kaiju before and after they come ashore, studying their movements patterns in an attempt to learn where they will go next while getting footage of them from as safe a distance as possible. Generally.

Essentially the kaiju specialized equivalent of tornado hunters.

**-Kaiju Defense Force (KDF)**-Founded in 1967, this worldwide organization has a base or bases in almost every major nation. With a growing armada of vehicles, infantry, an air force, and small navy of its own, the KDF can also negotiate with native military forces in exchange for troops or vehicles in times of a major attack. In charge of the world's mecha forces with the general exception of Hammerdown, which it shares partial custody of with the USA, and the China-controlled R.O.S.I.E.

Due to major losses in 1995, the organization has downsized slightly. At least some bases have outright split into three different organizations.

Aside from focuses on combat, they are also devoted to biological research of kaiju.

**-CKR (Counter Kaiju Reactions):** Formed following the KDF schism of 1995, the CKR groups generally recruit primarily from which ever nation they establish themselves in unlike the multinational KDF, and could be called a local militia on a high scale. Primarily devoted to fighting the giant monsters, they will easily work with other defense forces for this goal.

**-AKRP (Anti Kaiju Research Program)-** Primarily based in the East, this group is devoted to studying kaiju, whether to find a way to destroy, coexist with, or contain them. The goal of the individual laboratory depends on the history of nearby kaiju attacks and on whomever is in charge.

**-MLR (Megafauna Location Report)-** Primarily Western. Devoted to publically displaying the locations of all known megafauna. They also post on whether a certain species is extinct, how many individuals exist in a certain kaiju population, whether an individual giant monster is dead, dormant, contained, or free-roaming, etc.

Essentially a kaiju census group.


	5. Info V

**Individual Kaiju Profile:** Godzilla

**Type: **Aquatic Saurian

**Threat Level: **Class V

**Height: **_50 Meters (1954-1963)/100 Meters (1963-Today)_

**Weight: **95,000 Tons

**Origin: **Radioassic Period

**Strength:** 8  
**Intelligence:** 6  
**Durability:** 9  
**Size:** 5  
**Regeneration:** 7  
**Energy:** 8

**Abilities:**

**Atomic Breath: **Fires a blast of atomic blue fire. Highly explosive and radioactive.

**Nuclear Pulse:** Releases a pulse of energy at close range or if atomic breath is blocked. Range and power is proportional to how much energy is being expended and for how long it is charged up.

**Sixth Sense:** Godzilla has the mysterious ability to always end up where he is most needed, whether it be an underground temple leading to the mystical supernatural world or in an area where a deadly monster is causing havoc.

**Regeneration:** Heals fast, especially if exposed to radiation. He survived the Oxygen Destroyer albeit in a highly comatose state that could be compared to skin and bones floating down the ocean's currents. It required a nuclear explosion of 58 Megatons through the Tsar Bomba test to heal him, and he has fought on with all manner of injuries mid battle.

**Energy Control:** Godzilla has potent control over his own energy storage, allowing him to adjust his atomic attacks and radioactive absorption as needed, and allows him to detect and follow other monsters with large energy stores.

**Enhanced:**

**Spiral Ray:** By using large amounts of energy, Godzilla can fire a red, spiral shaped atomic breath that can shatter powerful energy defense and destroy non-standard forms of eldritch life. Can at most do 6 spiral rays before being exhausted.

**Red Pulse:** A red colored atomic pulse when Godzilla is using his inner power beyond his current limits. Can be fired four times before Godzilla starts running empty

**Berserker: **When especially enranged (1995), Godzilla enters a state where the veins around the organic reactor (i.e. his heart) in his torso begin heating up, glowing red and releasing steam in patches across his chest. His physical and ranged prowess vastly increase, and only should work for a few minutes at most. After his first usage, Godzilla returned to sea and fell asleep for a year after his retreat at Kyoto, and was only able to use his regular atomic breath for the rest of the decade.

Godzilla managing to go as far as he did for two months should not be possible, yet it happened.

**Golden Mode:** Achieved one and only once when Godzilla absorbed a concoction made of Yggdrasil plasma and an HE isiotope, sending him into a powerful state where his veins glow golden across his body while his atomic power glows gold instead of blue or red. In this state, his nuclear pulse and atomic breath are vastly more powerful alongside his physical power, with Godzilla's own speed being slightly lowered due to his sheer power weighing him down. Absent for two weeks after tossing C'Thura into a volcano, Godzilla's scars and wounds were still visible when he remerged in Glastonbury, indicating that overusing this power heavily decreases his healing factor for nearly a month afterwards.

**Incursions: **

**Weaknesses:**

_Godzilla tends to attack first and ask questions later when meeting new kaiju, with the exception of those whose species he's met before. He absolutely refuses to back down from any fight he starts or gets into unless his opponent dies or retreats. (exceptions: Destroyah) Godzilla can get tired from overuse of his more esoteric abilities, and tends to not think or act clearly if angry. He tends to not think of the immediate consequences until after a battle is over._

_Mothra or another member of his species (if he found one) is one of the few specimens he acts towards with restraint and even concern. If one or the other were to be harmed, he would react with overwhelming force regardless of the consequences against the one who harmed her, without any regard for what would happen to himself._

**Misc:**

**-**Ancestor species _Godzillasaurus Lagosi _may have had a relation to Titanus Mosura species and other Fae ancestors.

-May have a relation to_ MX-0._

_Link: _**[LOCKED BY ORDER OF M COMMAND]**_ MX-0_ **[LOCKED BY ORDER OF M COMMAND]**


	6. Info VI

**Data on Kaiju Ibaraki:**

**Height:** 91 Meters

**Danger Level:** Class IV/V

**Location:** Mt. Ooe, Japan

**Status:** Dormant

Only visible through thermal imaging, a containment facility with inner shielding made of Nanotitanium has been built around the inactive mountain where Ibaraki resides, and has been for thousands of years.

Ibaraki's body resembles that of a large, muscly ape-like creature with four arms, and what appears to be scales or chitin across its entire body as a defense. Two prominent, curved horns protrude from the top of its skull.

Ibaraki has a steady heartbeat, proving that it is alive.

Whenever Ibaraki stirs or moves significantly in its slumber, it emits an electromagnetic pulse that causes certain types of energy high technology to go haywire nearby, thus requiring the EMP resistant Nanotitanium shields in the outpost. It is believed that if awoken, Ibaraki's would have a far greater conscious control of its energy pulse and that it's pulse would have a far greater sphere of effect.

It is believed that in ancient times, the pulses released by Ibaraki and possibly others of its race may have effected negatively magical development and Yggdrasil ley line growth, which could explain why most societies that dealt with hostile extraspecies and ancient youkai had to primarily rely on marital might and weaponry.

The exact circumstances that forced Ibaraki into hibernation are unknown, along with whether it is indeed the last of its kind.

-

**Oni: Possible Relation (?)**

The Oni are a long extinct extraspcies, primarily known through myths and fossils. The Oni were horned humanoids, with bodies like that of great apes with two curved horns atop their heads. Different species have been identified, with some hunched over like Gorilla's with a similar size and others with bodies almost identical to humans with the exception of the horns and other anomalies.

Despite their primary mammalian nature Oni also tend to contain other traits seen in fossils, with examples including shards of reptilians scales along with endoskeleton moltings like that of an insect, all of which is varied in all known fossils.

Aside from local legends and fossil records, the primary source of Oni knowledge comes from lore from extraspcies, which describes them as being drinkers and brutes similar to that of human lore, though with the passing of time the veracity of said accounts is unknown fully.

The main two sources of Oni fossils comes from a nearby "Ring of Death" around Mt. Ooe, where the fossils where found following the beginning of facility construction in 2010. The ring contains the buried remains of at least fifty Oni, with decapitation and edged damaged to neck on almost all specimens. The other source came from an expedition in 2008 from a rediscovered cave system under the Fuyuki Quarantine Zone in which thirty skeletons were found.

A possible relation to Ibaraki is suspected; the Oni may have been derived from human ancestors hypothetically exposed to and mutated overtime by Ibaraki's blood and bioradiation, or they may have been a juvenile form of the adult creature

Multiple causes for Oni extinction have been proposed. One account taking archeological evidence into acclaim claims that they were likely wiped out following an exhaustive extermination campaign by the legendary Minamouto Raikou **[Yuuki Hypothesis].**

Another explanation, simpler but less explored is that they were wiped out by whatever event sent Ibaraki fleeing into hibernation**[Richtofen Hypothesis.].**


	7. Info VII

**Data on Kaiju Zilla:**

**Height: **60 Meters

**Danger Level: **Class IV

**Location: **Omega Roost/Bering Sea

**Status: **Active

Speculated to have been awoken by French nuclear testing, Zilla first came ashore in 1969 at Hawaii, where he was briefly mistaken for his namesake before Godzilla himself came ashore in apparent pursuit at Honolulu. Zilla put up a decent fight with his superior agility, but was forced to retreat after being burned by a blast of atomic breath. Zilla is believed to have absorbed some of the resulting radioactive properties from this wound, giving him his own form of ranged breath.

Zilla has since then been spotted at seas all across the world, and has been engaged with battles against other kaiju over territory and with KDF and local military divisions. Notably, he was present during the Kamacuras Outbreak in Australia where he first encountered Komodithrax, the two initially fighting before the threat of bombing miltiary forces and the swarm forced them to work together to retreat, taking down a Super X in the process.

Since 2004, he has lived with the female kaiju Komodithrax on the island known as the Omega Roost near Alaska.

-Can burrow at high speeds.

-High intelligence for an animal its size, comparable to a large corvid.

-One of the most agile kaiju known; third in place to Balkzardan and second in place to Megaguirus.

-Can breath a green burst of atomic flame comparable in power to a Vietnam Era-Napalm weapon.

**May 1998 Incident:**

Zilla appeared in New York in 1998, hunting a shoal of Megalodon's in the Hudson River. Aside from general disruption in the river and Zilla going ashore at Liberty Island to eat his catch and poke the Statue of Liberty out of curiosity, he was gone in less then an hour.

Perhaps a pregnant female of his species would have nested down in the city due to a high amount of easily caught, high protein prey in the area (humans), as has happened with kaiju like Megaguirus and Kamacuras.

But fortunately this Zilla is a male, and there is no reason to believe this species has the ability to change its gender.

**Additional Info:**

-Zilla is not a subspecies of Godzillasaurus nor is he a mutated Iguana despite popular rumor.

Instead, he belongs to a species of Radioassic Dromaeosaur that evolved from surviving post KT-Impact populations.

-His race adapted to the post-Cretaceous radioactive conditions, the same way that Godzilla's species evolved from surviving Tyrannosaurs, Gorosaurus from Charcharodontosaurs, Titanosaurus from sauropods, and Rodan from Pterosaurs, etc.


	8. Info VIII

**Mondo Island: **Unremarkable from a distance, this island is home to a temperate forest and to creatures like rats, snakes, and the occasional pack of wild pigs. Ruins of old wooden ships hint at how these creatures got here.

What is truly concerning about the island is the massive hole in the center that leads into a hollow section of Earth; a discovery that broke multiple previous beliefs about the planets insides and that brought infamy to the Randa family name.

Under Mondo Island, a steep path down the crater leads to a massive underground jungle ecosystem, populated by nearly a hundred documented new species, mainly reptilian and amphibious in nature, that hold traits common to extinct Mesozoic organisms. They are believed to be possible descendants of the original strike that resulted in the KT-Extinction event 65 million years ago. More than once this ecosystem has been compared to instances of "Lost Worlds" featured in popular fiction.

The main predators of this space are the species known as the "Skull Crawlers"*, of which adult specimens are known to grow to the size and threat level of Class III* in at least two instances at the time of writing.

The Underground is believed to connect to other "Hollow Earth" ecosystems, and while circumstances left the first and only expedition more concentrated on their own survival, the only survivor of the expedition believes this idea firmly based on evidence gathered.

It may also be possible that bigger ecosystems with megafauna large and powerful enough to be classified as full-on kaiju could exist below Mondo Island and beyond. The sightings Ouroboros and Godzilla in their duel witnessed in one of the "Skull Tapes" also indicates that known kaiju may be using these spaces to move around out of radar and observation range, hinting at more unknown emergence points worldwide.

-Yellow and orange stones in ceilings and walls in the caverns below provide an effect on organic life like that of sunlight, handily explaining why none of the organisms have been seen experiencing the deficines that would come with a lack of it.

-The presence of stones with symbols scrawled on them, some arranged in positions hinting at them being parts of fallen structures, hint at previous habitation. The general "arrangement" circular underground ecosystem, along with scrapings on the walls has lead to a hypothesis that the island may have once been part above ground, perhaps even part of ancient Mu, before an unknown incident caused this ecosystem's predecessor to collapse into the hollow space below and reform over the centuries below what was left of the original piece of broken off land.

-There have been attemtps to organize a nuclear strike on the center of the island to destroy this underground ecosystem, with emphasis often being on the Skull Crawlers.

The UN and KDF councils with authority over these matters has shot down all known requests. This is do to either the threat of a new kaiju or more being created in the aftermath given the biology of known Hollow Earth species, or of an undetected previously dormant monster being awoken and driven to the surface, something that the past has already given precendence to.

-The class IV Kaiju known as Mogilos has recently established a territory on the island, making continued research operations difficult.

_*Initially believed to only be native to Mondo Island, more Skull Crawlers have suddenly appeared from underground around the world twice. The first was the emergence of two adolescents in Peru in 2006 from a hole dug by Kagiza, and the last to date by a dozen strong pack of feathered specimens in the colder climate of Canada at 2016._

_It is possble that their past range is far larger then previously thought._

_*The fact that they have NOT completely dominated their ecosystem to the point of driving all prey to extinction with their appetites' and aggression is quite surprising with the ferocity shown and described by the tapes and experiences of the previous expedition; notably, the Skull Crawlers only make seventeen appearances out of the hundred or so videos complied by the "Skull Expedition"_

_Unknown factor or entity is keeping them in check underground?_


	9. Info IX

**Panthalassal Sea:** A primeval sea that acts as a underwater "Lost World". First found through a underwater channel in the Loch Ness in 1982, resulting investigations have found it to contain the large, evolved descendants of known prehistoric sea life. The first entrance and breach resulted in gilled mosasaurs and armor jawed Megalodon descendants escaping into the Mediterranean and then the open ocean. The second emergence hole was discovered in the Bering Sea in the early 1990's, and lead to the first emergence of the massive stone crabs known as "Ganimes." The kaiju species known as Crustaceous Rex is also believed to have potentially originated from this environment.

While freezing technology has managed to reseal thermocline barriers at all known entrances, breeding populations of Panthalassal megafauna remain ecological problems and dangers to those living near the sea and to shipping worldwide. Extermination campaigns with superweapons like the Gotengo are common when swarms beyond the capacity of local forces to handle are sighted.

Ironically, single specimen kaiju or those with low populations (i.e. Godzilla, Rodan, Titanosaurus, etc) have been very successful at culling and hunting populations of these creatures, to the point that the consumption of smaller Panthassal life tends to sate and drive the giants to hunt in deep waters away from human populations.

At the time of writing, remaining populations of escaped Panthalassals are believed to collectively be less then a hundred-ten.


	10. Info X

_*Those without (Species) are the only known members of their kind to be active and moving. Fossils proving that more species existed in the past may have been discovered or are awaiting discovery. _

_A monster counts as a species if it has more then two documented members_

**Active:**

-Godzilla

-Varan

-Rodan

-Meganulon (Species)

-Sasori/Giant Scorpion (Species)

-Mothra

-Urogora

-Brutusk

-Vishnu/Giant Centipede (Species)

-Kagiza

-Oodako/Giant Octopus (Species)

-Kraken (Species)

-Taligon II

-Gorosaurus

-Battra

-Macrosaurus

-Zilla

-Kikiron

-Gigan

-King Caesar

-Megalon

-Bunagi

-Ouroboros

-Iracundas

-Sarcosteon

-Unirradiated Godzillasaurus (Three contained on Monster Islands)

-Tamamo

-Shiranui (Offspring of Tamamo)

-Komodithrax

-BullDozer

-Neomegalodon (Species)

-Panthalassa Mosasaurus (Species)

-Crustaceous Rex III

-Barugaron

-DragonLotus

-Gaira

-Sanda

-Quetzalcoatl

-Torrentula

-Titanosaurus

-Baragon

-Tornaq

-Kiyohime

-Ganimes (Species)

-Skull Crawlers (Species)

-Hofo-Pepe

-Giant Frilled Sharks (Species)

-Shockirus (Species)

-Deutalios (Species)

-Mogilos

-Cloverfield Monster/Early-Breacher

-Breachers (Species)

-Ookondoru/Giant Condor (Species)

-Tiamat

-Katyusha

-Yig/Giant Cobra

-Maguma II

-Khyranax

-Lizadra

-Servum (Species)

**Inactive/or Deceased:**

**-**Pancho Villa the Giant Gila Monster

-Saltora

-Atlantic Scourge I/II

-Taligon I

-Hedorah

-Tyrantasaur

-Megaguirus/Meganulon Alpha (Species)

-Simeon MechaGodzilla/M-Berserker

-Bogma

-Prospector Pete

-Cryx I/SpaceGodzilla

-Cryx II

-Yiemniak

-Jirass

-Crustaceous Rex I/II

-Tian-Lung

-Grimmgarl

-Manda (Found as a skeleton curled around a tower in the sunken capital of Mu)

-Louvre

-Biollante (Arguable; may still be "alive" as Biollante Forest)

-Obsidius

-Orga

-Matango (Species)

-Kamacuras (Species)

-Kumonga I/II

-Deathla

-Gabara

-Dogora

-Gezora I/II

-Gudon I/II

-Neronaga

-Salamandora

-Kelbeam

-Orga

-Dogoran

-Jyarumu

-Balkzardan

-Moratitan

-Degijon

-Dagon

-Rattler

-Trespasser/Axe-Head

-Mukadender

-Burtannus I/II

-Ghol-Dom

-Bulgrasari

-C'Thura

-Destoroyah

-Kaiotaita

-Gezahura

-Maguma I

-Lycanoid

-Nidhogg (Hibernating)

-Tursacra (Hibernating)

-Jinjizu (HIbernating)

-Scylla (Hibernating)

-Tarasque (Hibernating)

-Rokmutol (Hibernating)

-Dragon Beetle (Hibernating)

-Gryphon (Hibernating)

-Noho-Kulkan (Hibernating)

-Nosferatu/Vlad Prime (Hibernating)

-Shiva/Vishnu Prime (Hibernating)

-Mokole-mbembe (Hibernating)

-Ibaraki (Hibernating)

_**-[LOCKED BY ORDER OF M COMMAND]**_ MX-0 (***)_**[LOCKED BY ORDER OF M COMMAND]**_


	11. Original Kaiju

**Vishnu Titanus:** Giant centipedes based on the 2014 trailer monster.

**Tamamo: **Giant nine tailed fox. May have inspired the titular legend of Tamamo No Mae in ancient times.

**Kiyohime: **Giant fire-breathing serpent named for its similiarity to the titular character of the myth of the same name; It's ambiguous whether this is THE Kiyohime or just a giant monster that happened to inspire the myth.

**Kraken:** A larger, armored variant of the Giant Octopus.

**Pancho Villa: **Giant Gila Monster based on the creature from a classic black and white film named "The Giant Gila Monster"

**Quetzalcoatl: **A massive four limbed feathered dragon that first appeared in Mexico in 1988.

Resembles a deity of the same name. Not very hostile to humans.

**Louvre:** A massive black mosasaur that menaced the Mediterranean before being killed and eaten by Godzilla.

**Vlad: **A species of bat/ape creature with heavy stealth capabilities. Essentially a kaijufied Future Predator.

**Nosferatu/Vlad Prime: **A massive, heavily built bat kaiju hibernating in Austria. Believed to be a progenitor of the Vlad.

**Ibaraki: **A kaiju hibernating under Mt. Ooe in Japan. Named after an Oni of the same name.

**Tarasque: **A kaiju hibernating in France. Named after a mythical beast of the same name.

**Gryphon: **A large winged kaiju hibernating in Egypt. Believe to be a source of old legends.

**Tiamat: **A massive dark dragon with purple veins hibernating in Kuwait before she awoke in 2015. Named after a dragon from Babylonian myth.

She is considered a major threat due to the properties of her CT-Blood Type.

**Vishnu Prime: **A massive Vishnu sleeping in India.

**Nidhogg:** A cold kaiju hibernating in England. Resembles a drake from local lore.

**Breachers: **Deformed, unstable megafauna awoken en masse by 2011's Oil Breach.

**Vana: **A purple, fire breathing sea serpent worshipped as a God in ancient Mu.

**Dagon:** A massive eel/reptile/octopus hybrid responsible for multiple highly destructive events in 2004.

**Gezahura: **A Class II amphibious kaiju resembling a Laybrinthodont with traits from large sharks, and that had moderate bioelectric capabilities. Despite it's relatively low threat level, it's appearance in the ocean North of the Kyoto Precture caused underground evacuation as far as the inland capital of Kyoto itself.

Gezahura nearly came ashore at Kyotango before being lured back to deeper waters where it was destroyed by the Moguera crew.


End file.
